Keep Your Friends Closer
by GuardianAngel21
Summary: Clariece has always found a good friend in Clopin but as things start to get dangerous for the gypsies, will they end up as more than just friends?
1. Chapter 1:  Safety of Friends

**Chapter 1: Safety of friends  
><strong>It was yet another day in Paris, the sun was shining and in the air there was a light breeze for the new spring day. The day couldn't get any better Clopin thought to himself as the last parent dragged their child away. After he packed his wagon up he headed for home. He didn't have to go far before he heard a familiar voice.  
>"I have the same right to be here as you do," a young female's voice sounded.<br>"Well under law you have no right to be stealing, nor do you have the right to yell at an officer."  
>"Ha! Well I'm quite certain that it is wrong for a man to wrongly accuse a woman." Already Clopin could tell this was going to get messy again as he rounded the corner.<br>"Hey Paul come here," the lieutenant cried as another officer made his way over. "It appears we have a little smart mouth here."  
>"What do you suggest we do with her Clay?" Paul asked the lieutenant.<br>"Well, I say we hang her in the court for all to see and" Clopin would hear no more of it as he stepped in behind the girl and grabbed both of her arms.  
>"I am so sorry she has been having a very hard day today, and she is not in her best mood." as Clopin tried to pull the reluctant girl away.<br>"You cannot take her away for she has to be punished and you too will be punished for trying to get her out of this mess." The man named Clay replied sternly.  
>"And what may I ask is her crime?" Clopin asked him letting go of the girl and going in between him and the girl.<br>"Arguing with an officer." Clay said just as the girl smirked.  
>Clopin turned towards the girl and stared deep into her light brown eyes.<br>"What? You know it's not my fault that he has to be so crabby." The girl remarked with a raised eyebrow.  
>"Well officer I assure you it won't happen again." Clopin said as he turned to face the officers again.<br>"It better not" the officer said pointing his finger, "or else next time I'll hang her myself."  
>Clopin stood his ground until the officers were out of sight before turning towards the girl again.<br>"Well, what are you going to say to me this time?" The girl said as she crossed her arms. "You do know that it is not my fault that they show up every time having something to accuse me of."  
>"Yes, but <span><strong>you<strong> know better than to argue with them." What was he saying; he knows she always has a tendency of getting into trouble. It's as his father always said, 'It's in her blood'. Clopin looked at her a little longer and knew she had nothing else to say. With a sigh he started walking in the opposite direction of the soldiers.  
>"You coming?" He asked when he realized she wasn't following. The girl was almost reluctant to follow but followed anyhow. They walked a little ways until they got to an older more wrecked looking building. Clopin went ahead and held the door open for her to enter. The girl hesitated but walked in and went to the farthest table in the bar. Clopin followed and sat down on the other side of the table as her. The girl was busy smoothing out her brightly designed dress to even notice Clopin's gaze. When she finally looked up Clopin saw in her light brown eyes a sad but raged look that almost seemed to pierce everything in its path.<br>"What?" The girl asked taking her slender hand and pushing her mid length wavy black hair out of her face.  
>"Nothing." Clopin said as he broke his gaze and looked towards the bar just as the waitress came towards them.<br>"What do you two dears want?" The waitress asked.  
>"An ale and what would you like Clariece?" Clopin asked turning towards the girl.<br>"Nothing." Clariece said.  
>"What." Clopin said in astonishment, then turning to the waitress, "better make it two ales if you would Beverly." With that the waitress walked back to the bar.<br>"Well," Clopin said with a long gaze at Clariece, "this is new. Ol' Clariece not wanting anything to drink after dealing with a couple of guards. Now that's really new."  
>The girl stared at him cold and hard until she knew Clopin felt uncomfortable. "Can't a girl not feel like drinking to another horrid day?" She asked raising an eyebrow.<br>"Well, here you two go," the waitress said as she placed down the two drinks, "enjoy, and just give a holler if you two need anything else." With that the waitress turned and walked to a table five down.  
>"Well then, if you're not going to drink," Clopin paused as he took a sip, "then you better tell me what happened." Clopin said as he placed his drink down on the table and folded his hands.<br>"I don't feel like talking about it," Clariece said as she picked up a mug and drank from it.  
>"That's what I thought." Clopin said picking up his drink and staring at her with a smirk on his face as she took a drink.<br>"I also thought you said you weren't going to drink."  
>Clariece stopped drinking and set her drink down on the tabletop. "Well maybe I've changed my mind." She said as she stared deep into her surroundings and watched as the waitress made her way to the colorfully decorated bar with an empty mug.<br>"Well," Clopin said staring at her from on the top of his drink, "you would always talk about these things to my father."  
>"Well your father always <span>made<span> me tell what happened out there." Clariece remarked.  
>"True," Clopin said, "he could always get us to tell of everything we did, good or bad." He said looking down at his drink.<br>Clariece looked at Clopin and leaned on the table. "Yeah, he could couldn't he?" She said leaning forward a little more. "You know he will come back, he said so."  
>"Yeah I know, but sometimes I wonder if he just says that to make us all feel better." Clopin said still looking at his drink.<br>"Now what is that supposed to mean?" Clariece asked him resting her chin on her folded hands.  
>"You know what I mean." Clopin said staring at Clariece.<br>"Truthfully, no I don't." Clariece asked with curious eyes.  
>"Well than never mind," Clopin said looking away, "just don't get your hopes that he'll be coming back. It would be like getting your hoped up over your brother returning" Clopin said staring from Clariece back to his drink before taking the last sip and standing up from the table.<br>"You ready to go;" he asked Clariece who seemed to be staring off into the distance.  
>"Yeah, we better or else you know who will be worried." Clariece said with a smirk.<br>"HA!" Clopin smirked looking at her, "I don't even want to think about that." "But, no worries, she won't be worried, yet." He said with a smile. They both walked out of the bar and headed down the road in silence. Clopin looked over at Clariece but couldn't find any words to say, until.  
>"So," he said looking up at her, "you going to the festival tomorrow?" Clariece stopped and looked at him in disbelief.<br>"What!" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
>"Well, you know," Clopin said starting to regret starting the conversation, "there could be a chance that you will not go the festival this year."<br>"Well," Clariece said to him in a mimicking tone with her hands on her hips, "in case you forgot I've been going to the festival for as long as I can remember and I will keep going until I can go no longer. Why did you even bother bringing that up?" She asked going to a questioning look.  
>"I hate it when you're silent, it can really scare someone." Clopin said continuing to walk on.<br>Clariece shook her head and continued walking until she caught back up with Clopin.  
>"You know I was only silent for only a minute or so." Clariece said after she caught up with Clopin.<br>"Well, it was ..." Clopin said as he trailed off looking at Clariece's stern face.  
>"What are you trying to say?" She asked stopping to watch Clopin closely with crossed arms.<br>"Nothing," Clopin said walking towards her, "just sometimes I think you should be a storyteller instead of singing and dancing on the streets."  
>"So in other words," Clariece said raising her eyebrows, "I talk too much."<br>"Pretty much," Clopin said raising his eyebrows in an innocent way.  
>"You're a jerk." Clariece said as she gave Clopin a little friendly shove, and started walking away.<br>"Hmmm, But you still talk to me?" Clopin said to her when he got near. "I guess I'm not that big of a jerk then." He said with a little laugh.  
>"More than you can imagine," Clariece replied turning to face him with a smirk on her face.<br>They both continued walking on until they got out on the outskirts of the city heading towards the graveyard.  
>"Is there anyone following?" Clopin asked Clariece as they passed the gates.<br>Clariece stopped and looked around, seeing only the fisherman out with his back to them and some kids running deeper into the city.  
>"No, but you better hurry." She replied turning back and heading up to a large, old tomb just as Clopin opened it. Clariece walked in first as she past Clopin looking around to see if anyone would come by and spot them, and he got in himself and both of them pulled the top back onto the tomb. They then started descending down the flight of stairs in the tomb with the only light coming in through the sides of the tomb. They continued on down farther into the tomb until they reached level ground. They walked a little ways until they started walking in water and torches started lighting all around them. A man no taller than Clariece walked up, his hair was held back from his face with a bandanna, he was looking rather annoyed as he approached, which never seemed to surprise Clariece seeing he always was annoyed.<br>"Hello Pierre," Clopin replied as the man walked closer until he finally came to a stop.

"You two know there is no need to be silent with _your_ entrance, you could say who you are so we don't have to keep doing' this." Pierre said crossing his arms and tapping one foot slightly on the ground.  
>"Well you..." Clopin started saying before his words were cut short by a clever tone.<br>"Now Pierre," Clariece started tilting her head to the side allowing her long, delicately wavy black hair to go over her shoulder, "you know we do just for the fun of annoying you."  
>"Yes I am quite aware of that, but..." Pierre said gazing at Clariece.<br>"But, but, but," Clariece said in a mimicking tone flipping her hair back, "if you keep up with all of your buts' you will cause Clopin here to be late, and you know how Chantel is when Clopin does not show up on time." Clariece said giving Pierre a stare before walking past him and continuing on down the corridor.  
>"Come on Clopin." She said as she walked on.<br>Clopin walked after Clariece and shrugged his shoulders at Pierre as he walked by him.  
>"That man is going to kill you as you sleep one of these days if you keep that attitude up with him." Clopin replied after he caught up with Clariece.<br>"Let him try," Clariece replied with a grin on her face.  
>Up ahead there was a little stream of light starting to show as they got closer. Clopin walked ahead of Clariece and slowed down to pull over a curtain and gestured Clariece to move through. There was a lot of movement in the room as people kept running here and there getting things ready for the festival, the ceiling as always had beautiful, colorful banners draped all over, and all over on the floor there are many covered wagons and colorful tents were scattered all about. Clopin stopped right next to Clariece and looked around before descending on down the steps Clariece watched him descend on down the stairs as his pace quickened before she descended on down after him. <p>


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble for Feast of Fools

**Chapter 2: Trouble for Feast of Fools**

"Do you see her anywhere," Clopin asked Clariece as soon as she was next to him.  
>"No I can't see..." Clariece replied before a high pitch voice sounded.<br>"CLOPIN!" A woman shouted making Clopin and Clariece jump and turn around to see a short and slightly stump lady started marching her way over towards them.  
>"Clopin, and Clariece, you are late!" She said putting her hands on her hips staring at them.<br>"Hi, mom," Clopin said rocking awkwardly back and forth.  
>"Hi, Chantel." Clariece said staring at her with a smile on her face.<p>

"Clopin if you didn't have your friend around I would just, hmm, never mind. At least you're back and safe." Chantel said as she started lowering her hands.  
>"Now come on Clopin, your brother wishes to speak with you before the festival. Clariece you can come too, I may need some of your assistance."<br>Clopin and Clariece followed a couple steps behind her towards a covered wagon surrounded by people watching them as the three of them made their way over. A man, as tall as Clopin but with more weight, stepped forward.  
>"Well Claude I've found him for you." Chantel reported to him. "Now I don't want to hear any arguments out here, you two here."<br>"Yes, Mom." Clopin and Claude said in unison of each other.  
>"Clariece."<br>"Yes Chantel?"  
>"Could you be a dear and come help Rosa and me with a few things?" Chantel asked through the open doorway of the covered wagon.<br>"Of course." Clariece replied looking at Clopin and Claude as she passed by.  
>Clariece walked into the covered wagon after Chantel and walked over towards a short, skinny woman with her long brown hair pulled back knelling next to a little brown haired boy sitting on the bed.<br>"Hello Rosa, need some help with that." Clariece asked as she kneeled down by the bed.  
>"Yes thank you very much Clariece." She replied handing a needle and cloth to her. "We are both very sorry if you had something else to do, but the festival is starting soon and we hoped to get this done before then."<p>

"It will be no problem," Clariece replied as she stitched in the cloth to finish the pattern on the outfit.  
>"So Lucas," she asked looking up to the boy on the bed, "you excited to see the festival today?"<br>"Yes!" The little boy responded bouncing on the bed replied excitedly. "I bet it better than last year's festival." He replied with a big smile on his face.  
>"Well Lucas the festival seems to get better every year," Chantel replied to the bouncy little boy.<br>"It does grandma," he replied calming down to hear her speak.  
>"Yes," she replied finishing with her stitching and moving to sit on the bed next to him, "every year something, or someone, new and exciting comes along to be part of the festival."<br>"Well, why isn't Claire in the festival?" The boy asked looking from Chantel to Clariece.  
>"There is already enough excitement in the festival as there is." Clariece joked to the boy with a smile as she continued her stitching.<br>"Yep, uncle Clopin is all the excitement at the festival, isn't he grandma." He replied with a smile looking back at his grandma.  
>"Yes he has been the center of attention as long as I can remember, always doing his little flips and singing songs." Chantel said dazing off into space.<br>"He started really scaring dear Charles and me when he started doing more dangerous flips." She replied looking up with a smile. "Charles finally had enough and poor Clopin had to bring his little stunts down a bit."  
>"So Lucas," Rosa asked, "what is your favorite part of the festival?"<br>"Um," he said biting his lower lip, "probably crowning the king."  
>"Yeah, everyone seems to like that one," Chantel replied looking at Lucas.<br>"There!" Clariece exclaimed putting down the needle and leftover cloth. "Your outfit is done; just don't grow out of this one too fast." She said ruffling the boys' hair.  
>"Just in time for the festival." Rosa said as she picked up the boy.<br>"Are we going to the festival now momma?" Lucas asked her.  
>"Yes, we're going," she replied.<br>"Well, let's just hope those two boys are over with their conversation." Chantel said as she headed towards the door.

Clopin and Claude watched as Clariece closed the door behind her before looking towards each other.  
>"So," Clopin said to start the conversation, "they making a new outfit for little Luke."<br>"Yeah," Claude replied turning to look towards the door the women went in, "he's been growing out of his old clothes quite a while ago, but Rosa waited till now to finally make him some more fitting clothes." He replied turning back to face Clopin. "That's the great thing about having kids. I'm just waiting for the day you finally decide to settle down and have some of your own to find that out for yourself." He replied with a chuckle.  
>"Well," Clopin said folding his arms, "in case you haven't noticed I've been having trouble sticking with a girl."<br>"Well, you and Clariece seem to be sticking together pretty well." Claude said nodding his head towards the covered wagon.  
>"Well that's different," Clopin said walking a few steps away, "we're just friends."<br>"Yeah!" Claude said with a chuckle.  
>"We are!" Clopin said facing his brother with rage in his face.<br>"Okay, okay," Claude said putting his hands up in front of him, "but you know I do know a lot of people who were 'just friends' that are now married to each other."  
>Clopin stared at his brother and knew he was right, many gypsies and villagers that once were friends ended up marring each other. 'But he's wrong.' Clopin thought to himself. 'Sure Clariece and I have been friends for as long as both of us remember, but she wouldn't ever want something like that to happen between us. Would she? I mean we both get along with each other better than anyone I know, and she knows my problems and I know hers. We even both have a knack for getting into trouble and getting each other out of trouble. But, that can't be love, can it?' Clopin thought as he rubbed his chin.<br>"Clopin, ... Clopin,... HEY CLOPIN!" Claude said shaking Clopin out of his thoughts.  
>"You kind of zoned out on me what in the world were you thinking of?"<br>"Nothing."  
>"Ha, nothing, now you know as well as I do, Clopin, that you were not thinking of nothing."<br>"Well that nothing doesn't concern you."  
>"Okay your right," Claude said putting his hands up, "it may not be my concern, but you can't blame a man for being curious."<br>Clopin was about to reply when the door to the wagon opened.  
>"Ah, I hoped you two haven't been fighting now." Chantel said as she walked out of the wagon towards the two men.<br>"You ladies done?" Claude asks after everyone got out of the wagon.  
>"Yes, and don't it look nice dad."<br>"Yes Lucas," Claude said as he walked over and took the boy out of Rosa's arms, "it looks very nice." He said bouncing the little boy around in his arms.  
>"Well we better go now or we will miss it." Chantel said as she started pushing the two men forward as everyone followed her.<br>"Ah, Clopin your still here too." A woman said as she walked over her big green eyes staring at him. She is much shorter than Clariece and her hair is more curled than Clariece's' is.  
>"Ah, Esme you are still here." Clopin said as everyone stopped.<br>"Yes, and I was just leaving to go and get ready for the festival when I saw you here."  
>"Well we actually were just leaving, Esme, so do you care to join us." Clopin said as he held back to everyone behind him.<br>"Well I guess I ..."  
>"Excellent Esmeralda," Chantel said coming up towards the woman, "by the way I can't wait to see what you got in store for the festival this year." She said as everyone followed them out towards the festival.<p>

"Well you two," Chantel said turning towards Clopin and Esmeralda, "I guess this is where we leave you."  
>"Yeah," Esmeralda said, "I'll see all you guys later then." She said as she walked away.<br>"I'll look for you guys afterwards, all right." Clopin said.  
>"Yep, we'll wait for you here." Chantel said as Clopin walked off. "Well we should probably start moving or we'll get stuck in the back." Chantel said walking forward to where a crowd had already formed. Everyone followed after, sliding through the crowd to where Chantel stood standing.<br>_"Come one, come all"_  
>Lucas started bouncing again on Claude's shoulders as the voice boomed over the crowed.<br>_"Leave your looms and milking stools,  
>coop the hens and pen the mules<br>Come one, come all"  
><em>More and more people, wearing plain, dull cloaks, started closing in around the square.  
><em>"Close the churches and the schools<br>it's the day for breaking rules  
>Come and join the Feast of...Fools!"<br>_All the decorations that started out dull suddenly became full of life and colorful as Clopin slid under the people in the front laughing, as they ripped off their dull clothes and exposed bright arrays of colorful clothing. The poles that the people in the front were caring had flags of more bright colors drop down.  
><em>"Once a year we throw a party, here in town<br>Once a year we turn all of Paris upside down"  
><em>"Hehe, look at Uncle Clopin" Lucas said as he watched Clopin jump down into a puddle.  
><em>"Every man's a king and every king's a clown<br>once again its Topsy Turvy day"  
><em>Clariece looked over towards where Clopin was looking and saw a man wearing a cloak run off to hide from everyone's gaze.  
><em>"It's the day the devil in us gets released<br>It's the day we mock the pig and shock the priest  
>Everything is Topsy Turvy at the Feast of Fools"<br>__"Topsy Turvy"  
>"Everything is upsy-daisy"<br>"Topsy Turvy"  
><em>_"Everybody is acting crazy  
>Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet<br>that's the way of Topsy Turvy day"  
><em>_"Topsy Turvy"  
>"Beat the drums and blow the trumpets"<em>  
>Everyone participating in the festival was moving all over the place enlightening everyone in the crowd.<br>_"Topsy Turvy"_  
><em>"Join the bums and thieves and strumpets<br>streaming in from Chartres to Calais  
>Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy<br>on the 6__th__ of January  
>all because it's Topsy Turvy Day"<br>"Come one, come all  
>Hurry, hurry here's your chance,<br>see the mystery and romance"  
>"Come one, come all"<br>_Clopin said as he jumped over a person onto the stage.  
><em>"See the finest girl in France<br>make an entrance to entrance  
>Dance la Esmeralda"<br>"Dance!"  
><em>And with that a cloud of pink smoke surrounded Clopin and in his place was Esmeralda, doing her mesmerizing dance around the stage. Leaving all the men around the stage gawking wide eyed and open mouthed as she started spinning around on a 'borrowed' pole. And with that finished as Clopin jumped back on the stage and continued on with his song.  
><em>"Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for<br>Here it is, you know exactly what's in store"  
><em>Clopin said as everyone around them was getting anxious and rubbing their hands together.  
><em>"Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore<br>Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!"  
><em>"You all remember last year's king?" Clopin said as an extremely drunk man was carried through the crowd.  
><em>"So make a face that's horrible and frightening<br>make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing  
>For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools<br>Why?"  
><em>_"Topsy Turvy"  
>"Ugly folk, forget your shyness"<br>"Topsy Turvy"_  
>Clopin said as both Esmeralda and he helped pull people up onto the stage.<br>_"You could soon be called "Your Highness"_  
><em>Put your foulest features on display<br>Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day"  
><em>The crowd booed or cheered as the peoples' masks got pulled off_, _and one by one each person was knocked off the stage by Esmeraldas' little goat, until they got to the last one. The crowd started gasping when they noticed that the last man's, or things, mask wouldn't come off. As the people stared at his hideousness they started speaking among themselves. The thing covered his disfigured face and slouched lower than his large hump on his back already was. Clariece looked over off to the side of the stage where Clopin came and leaped in front of the man.  
>"Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic!" He said waving his hands in front of him. "We asked for the ugliest face in all of Paris and here he is! Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame!"<br>The Crowd then suddenly stopped panicking and rushed cheerfully towards the stage._  
><em>**"Everybody" **Clopin shouted as he leaped over the crowd, swiping a stilt out from under a man who fell over into the crowd, and walked off leading the way as people formed a path.  
><em>"Once a year we throw a party here in town<br>Hail to the King  
>Once a year we turn all of Paris upside down<br>Ha Ha Oh what a King  
>Once a year the ugliest will wear a crown<br>Girls give a kiss  
>Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day<br>We've never had a king like this and yet  
>it's the day we do the things that we deplore<br>on the other three hundred and sixty-four  
>Once a year we love to drop in, where the beer is neverstoppin'<br>For the chance to pop some popinjay  
>And pick a king who'll put the top in Topsy Turvy Day<br>Topsy Turvy  
>Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!"<em>

The song ended with excitement as Clopin scanned through the audience. He jumped off the stage and made his way through the large groups of people until he came to a stop next to Clariece.  
>"Uncle Clopin" Lucas exclaimed as soon as Clopin was standing in front of him.<br>"Lucas!" Clopin exclaimed as he went forward to take the boy out of Claude's arms and setting him on his hip.  
>"Are you having a good time?"<br>"Yup!" Lucas said as he looked over to where the King of Fools was standing. Clopin looked over to where the boy was looking when suddenly a tomato hit Quasimodo in the face. Everyone's eyes went into shock as they watched people throw various vegetables at Quasimodo. Clopin turned back towards Claude and handed Lucas back to him and went off into the crowd with Clariece following after him.  
>Suddenly Clopin felt something grab his arm as he got closer to the stage.<br>"Don't go up there." Clopin looked around and saw Clariece holding him back.  
>"Excusez-moi?" Clopin exclaimed widening his eyes. "Can't you see what's going on up there?" He said throwing his free arm up towards Quasimodo.<br>"I see but no good will come out of this if you go up there." Clariece said to him as the noise started to die down.  
>Clopin turned around again to see Esmeralda walking up on the stage towards Quasimodo. Clopin started walking back towards the stage when Clariece started pulling him back farther from the stage as she stared at the two people up on the stage.<br>A man in a black and red robe pointed towards Esmeralda. "You gypsy girl, get down at once." He demanded as he stared at her with his dark unkind eyes.  
>"Yes, your honor, just as soon as I free this poor creature!" Esmeralda said as she stood up and looked towards the man.<br>"I forbid it!" He said as Esmeralda narrowed her eyes and pulled a knife off of the calf and cut the rope that bound Quasimodo to the stage. "How dare you defy me!" The man said with hatred.  
>"You mistreat this poor boy just the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!" Esmeralda said.<br>"Silence!" The man commanded as he narrowed his eyes.  
>"Justice!" Esmeralda exclaimed as she punched her fist in the air with the knife still in her hand.<br>"Arrest her!" The man yelled as ten guards circled around Esmeralda.  
>"Stay here!" Clopin exclaimed towards Clariece when he managed to free his arm from her grasp.<br>Clariece watched as he moved off a ways before heading her way back towards where Chantel and everyone else were still standing.  
>"Esmeralda got away, Gaston saw her," Clopin said as he jumped into view, "she's okay, but will not head back until things start calming down."<br>"You saw Gaston," Chantel said walking up to Clopin, "where did he go?"  
>"Mom, he'll be alright."<br>"No Clopin, now tell me where your brother went!" She exclaimed trying to keep her voice down.  
>"He was heading home."<br>"Well, alright then," she said calming down, "I guess we should all head back too."  
>Everyone started leaving when Clariece stopped and looked behind her to see Clopin standing out in the open. Clariece started to make her way towards him until she finally stopped next to him. Clopin kept looking all around the area where the festival was and then averted his eyes over to Notre Dame, shaking his head every time. <p>


	3. Chapter 3: A Drink for Trouble

**Chapter 3: A Drink for Trouble  
><strong>  
>"Why did you do it?" Clopin asked as he watched some guards walk out and around Notre Dame.<br>"Do what?" Clariece asked keeping her eyes fixed on the guards.  
>"Why did you hold me back, I should've gone. If I went things would be..."<br>"If you went nothing would be any better!" Clariece yelled at Clopin. "You know damn well that you would've ended up caught, or worse dead."  
>"Bien(Well)," Clopin exclaimed looking at her as if he's never seen this kind of behavior before, "I probably would've ended up caught, but Esmeralda wouldn't be in this trouble if I went and helped."<br>"Well then," Clariece said in a near calm tone, "all ended up well anyhow. Esmeralda is safe," Clariece said nodding her head towards the church, "you're safe," she said crossing her arms and looking at Clopin, "your family is safe, so what more are you worrying about?" Clariece asked starring at his stricken face.  
>"God, you really look awful. How about we go and finish talking about this over a drink." Clariece said as she gave Clopin a little shove out of the square.<br>Clariece and Clopin walked a ways into the city until they came to a short old, run down building that was losing its roof a bit at the top. Clariece walked forward and opened up the door for Clopin who seemed almost hesitant to be there.  
>"Come on," Clariece instructed Clopin, as he slowly made his way to the doorway. As Clopin walked past her Clariece looked back towards the area where the square is before following in after him. Clariece looked around a bit before finding Clopin sitting at a table at the far end of the room, with his head buried in his hands.<br>"You really need to lighten up more when something like this happens." Clariece said as she sat down at the table with Clopin.  
>"So easy for you to say." Clopin said as the waiter started making her way over.<br>"Hi you two," the young waitress said as she moved a part of her brown hair away from her eyes, "how was the Festival?" She asked looking at Clopin.  
>"Not as planned." Clariece said looking from the waitress to Clopin, who now was dusting off the table as if there were crumbs there.<br>"Oh really," the girl said looking at Clopin, "so what happened?" She asked looking towards Clariece when she figured Clopin wouldn't tell.  
>"Not much to tell really," Clariece said looking at the girl, "just had a little trouble with Frollo, and this man here is beating himself up because he believes that someone close to us is now in danger and he has no idea where she is." Clariece said looking over towards Clopin, who was looking back towards her with a not so happy look on his face.<br>"Oh, did she do something to make Frollo mad or something?" The waitress asked.  
>"I don't know what she did really to make him as mad as he was," Clariece said looking back up towards the waitress.<br>"Hmm, well I hope she's all right." She said looking towards the door as two young men came in through the door. "Well, is there anything I can get you two?" She asked looking back and forth from Clariece to Clopin.  
>"Yeah, how about two glasses of ale," Clariece said still looking at the waitress, "and make one really strong."<br>"Alright!" The waitress said as she started walking off towards the bar.  
>"Thanks Ana." Clariece said towards the waitress.<br>"I am not beating myself up over what happened." Clopin said looking at Clariece.  
>"Really," Clariece said looking at Clopin with a raised eyebrow, "so sitting here looking like you just lost a best friend means that you aren't the least bit mad about what happened today."<br>"I never said I was not mad about what happened today, I just said that I am not beating myself up over the matter." Clopin said as the waitress came back and put the drinks on the table.  
>"Now if there is anything else you two need just holler." The waitress said looking at Clopin before she started walking over towards the two young men sitting at the opposite end of the bar.<br>"Thanks again Ana." Clariece said after her.  
>"You know what," Clariece said as she turned to look back towards Clopin, who looked up towards her. "I think she likes you."<br>"Who? Ana?" Clopin said looking towards the waitress and back towards Clariece.  
>"No," he said as he took a sip out of his glass, "what makes you think that?" Clopin said as he set down at his drink.<br>"Oh come on," Clariece said, "You're telling me you cannot tell that she likes you. Do you ever look at the way she stares at you whenever you come in here."?  
>"No not really," Clopin said turning his head to look at the waitress, "and, she could stare at anyone that way. You can never be sure with women these days." Clopin said as he looked back towards Clariece.<br>"Thanks." Clariece replied coolly.  
>"No problem," Clopin replied back looking into his nearly empty glass, "we should head back and be sure Esmeralda is back home." He said as he stood up.<br>"I guess," Clariece said getting up and following him towards the door.  
>"See you later Ana." She said waving towards the waitress who was now standing at the bar.<br>"Yeah I'll see you two soon." She said waving back as they both walked out the door.  
>Clopin and Clariece walked through the alleys towards the outer skirts of town just as the sun was setting behind the hill. They crossed the old wooden bridge and walked into the graveyard, when they saw smoke.<br>"What do you suppose happened there?" Clariece asked as Clopin took the lid off of the "door" of the tomb.  
>Clopin looked over in the direction Clariece was looking and saw thick black smoke coming up from the other side of Notre Dame.<br>"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out about it sooner or later. Now hurry up, get inside." Clopin instructed as people with torches started showing up from the direction of the fire. Clariece walked by Clopin and started walking down the stairs, after a loud thud Clopin started descending down the stairs after Clariece. They continued to walk in the darkness as they reached the ground, and started walking some way until they started walking into water up to their ankles.  
>"Pierre it's only us." Clopin said as they were some ways through walking in the water.<br>Lights started appearing all around them and a man started walking up towards them.  
>"So now you two decide it's a good time to start letting us know who it is." The man said.<br>"Yeah Pierre we thought we'd give you a break from a heart attack." Clariece said coming to a stop.  
>"Pierre," Clopin asked, "you guys have not seen Esmeralda come back yet. Have you?"<br>"No she has not returned. But she might soon by what we've heard has been going on." Pierre said looking around at the men around him.  
>"Clariece," Clopin said turning towards her," I will stay with these guys and guard for here for awhile. You go and let my mother know where I am, ok." He said looking at her.<br>"Yeah, will do." Clariece said turning and walked off into the darkness.  
>Clariece continued walking on in the darkness until there was a light shining up ahead. She continued walking on and pushed aside the curtain and walked into the other room.<br>"Clariece," a woman shouted, "oh thank God, you're alright. Where's Clopin?" The woman asked as she came face to face with Clariece.  
>"He stayed behind to help guard, and wait until Esmeralda came back." Clariece replied to her.<br>"Oh," the woman said, "you two started to give me a fright when you two never returned. I was thinking the worst."  
>"Chantel, it's okay." Clariece said putting her hands on the woman's' shoulders. "We're all here and we're all okay. There is nothing to worry about."<br>"Yeah, I know, but it really did scare me. Especially with what happened at the festival today."  
>"Yeah about the festival, I think it would be best if you don't say anything to Clopin about what happened at the festival today." Clariece said.<br>"Why?" Chantel asked. "Is he taking it pretty hard?"  
>"A bit." Clariece responded nodding her head.<br>"So then," Chantel said, "I take it you never did find Esmeralda or Gaston after she disappeared off."  
>"No we haven't seen Esmeralda or Gaston at ..."<br>"GASTON!" Chantel yelled making Clariece jump.  
>Chantel ran past Clariece and ran towards a tall man, who looked fairly like Clopin but with a few extra pounds on him.<br>"Gaston, you gave me such a fright..." Chantel was saying when a girl came out from behind him, "Esmeralda, thank goodness you're alright."  
>"Esmeralda," Clariece said coming up, "I take it, then, Clopin knows you're here."<br>"Yes, he seemed over joyed." Esmeralda said looking at Clariece.  
>"As we all are," Chantel said looking towards Esmeralda, "your disappearance made us to believe the worst has happened."<br>"Seeing you've been running around out there," Clariece said, "when both Clopin and I returned not too long ago we saw smoke. Do you know what caused it?"  
>Esmeralda turned and started deep into Clariece's eyes and turning around to look towards Gaston.<br>Turning back she said, "It came from the millers' house. Frollo has gone mad after what happened at the festival today, that he's started turning all of France upside down, I guess, to find me."  
>"Oh my goodness." Chantel said with her hands up to her mouth, "is the miller and his family alright?"<br>"Yes," Esmeralda said looking towards Chantel, "they're all alright."  
>"Well then you know what this means," Chantel said, "there is absolutely no, <strong>absolument pas, <strong>leaving the Court of Miracles. You **all** understand me." She said looking from person to person standing around her.  
>"Yes." Clariece and everyone else said at once.<br>"Good! Then you all had better get some rest." And with that she turned and walked off.  
>"So what happen exactly?" Clariece asked Esmeralda as everyone else started walking off.<br>"I've already told you." Esmeralda said. "Frollo locked them in their home and set it ablaze."  
>"Then how did they get out?"<br>"One of the guards jumped in and got them out." Esmeralda said looking away.  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"The guards wouldn't dare be that foolish and do something like that. Unless it was that newer captain of theirs." Clariece said looking at Esmeralda with disbelief.<br>"Well it was him and he ran off shortly after." Esmeralda said looking off in the other direction. "I think I am going to take Chantel's advice and go get some rest." And with that she was gone.

After Clariece walked off Clopin followed Pierre up the wall as everyone else walked back to where they were before. Clopin didn't have to sit there that long before he started hearing noises coming from where both Clariece and he had come from. Off in the darkness there was a loud thud and the sound of two voices murmuring to each other. One seemed to be the voice of a woman and the other the voice of a man.  
>"I can't believe you went and did that." Said a man. "He's one of them."<br>"So you saw what he did for the miller and his family. He may be one of them, but he is not evil like them." Said a woman's voice.  
>"What makes you think he'll be able to help us when he's better? I think it would just be best if you stayed away from him." The man said. "You know for you own safety."<br>"We can trust him don't you worry about it." The woman replied.  
>The voices got closer and closer until the man spoke out.<br>"Pierre, we're back."  
>The lights all around went up and when Clopin looked down and saw his brother Gaston and Esmeralda standing down at the bottom.<br>"Esmeralda, Gaston you both are okay." Clopin said jumping down from where he was.  
>"What's happened? Where have you been?"<br>"It's nothing much to talk about here." Gaston said. "Esmeralda has had a long, hard day, and I need to get going."  
>"Well, Gaston is right we can talk about it later." Esmeralda said to Clopin and she followed Gaston.<br>Clopin watched as Esmeralda walked off before going back up by Pierre. Clopin sat in the dark silence for not very long before he heard something. A loud thud and the noise of feet walking down the stairs. Off a ways he saw a dim light shining from the entrance as the people approached.  
>"Looks as if we just might have some excitement tonight." Pierre whispered to Clopin before disappearing off.<br>Clopin listened from his spot as he heard two men talking.  
>"Is this the Court of Miracles?" One man asked.<br>"Offhand I'd say it's the Court of Ankle Deep Sewage." The other man replied. "Must be the old catacombs. Cheerful place!" The other man said laughing. "Kind of makes you wish you get out more often, hey Quasi."  
>"Not me I just want to warn Esmeralda and get back to the bell tower before I get into any more trouble." The first man said.<br>"Speaking of trouble we should have run into something by now." The second man, holding the torch, said stopping.  
>"What do you mean?" The first man asked stopping next to him.<br>"You know a guard, a booby trap," the second man replied, when suddenly their torch went out, "or an ambush"  
>Everyone jumped out of their position and surrounded the two men, tying them up. Clopin jumped down and went out in front of them.<br>"Well, well, well," he said, "what have we here?"  
>"Trespassers!" One gypsy yelled.<br>"Spies!" Another one yelled.  
>"We're not spies." The second man said, part of his long blond hair getting in his eyes.<br>"You have got to listen..." the first man started saying before he was muffled along with the other man.  
>"Don't interrupt me!" Clopin exclaimed leaning in towards the two men. "You're very clever to have found our hideaway," he said leaning back up examining a stick in his hand, "unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale." He said lighting the stick on fire.<br>**_ _ _ _ _  
><strong>Clariece watched as Esmeralda walked off towards a purple tent before turning to look in the other direction and seeing Rosa walk up towards her.  
>"Well Clariece, Chantel just told me what happened."<br>"Ah, did she now." Clariece said looking over towards Chantel as she was trying to flatten down Gaston's hair.  
>"Yeah, from what she was saying it sounded as if..." Rosa was saying when suddenly there was a loud laugh that echoed through the Court of Miracles.<br>"Gather around everyone," Clopin said as he jumped up on a stage and grabbed a rope hanging up there. "There's good _noose_ tonight." He said as some chuckles came from the crowd standing around the stage.  
>Rosa and Clariece started making their way up to the stage when two men were brought up and tied up. Clariece looked at the two men and noticed that one man was Quasimodo, the man who was on the stage as all of the Feast of Fools went terribly wrong.<br>"It's a double header," Clopin said looking towards the crowd with an arm toward the two men, "a couple of Frollo's spies."  
>All around Clariece people were booing with anger.<br>"And not just any spies," Clopin said running closer to the people "his captain of the guard, and his loyal bell ringing henchman." He said as he imitated them.  
>"Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles. I am the lawyer," and with that he was dressed as a lawyer, "and judge, all in one." And he was then in a judge outfit.<br>"We like to get the trial over with quickly, because it's the sentence that's really the fun." Clopin sang as he ended dressed up as an executioner's outfit.  
>"Any last words?" Clopin asked the two prisoners as they muffled and tried to get free.<br>"That's what they all say." Clopin said looking from the prisoners towards the crowd before changing outfits quickly.  
>"Now that we've seen the evidence..."<br>"Wait, I object." Clopin's puppet said as he came out from behind Clopin.  
>"Overruled." Clopin argued pushing the puppet away.<br>"I object." The puppet responded.  
>"Quiet!" Clopin shouted as he through the hat he was wearing on top if the puppet.<br>"Dang!" The puppet muttered as Clopin ran behind the two men and changed back into his regular purple hue colored outfit.  
>"We find you totally innocent, which is the worst crime of all." Clopin said to the two men sounding nearly sympathetic. "So you're going to hang." He said as he ran over to pull the lever.<br>"Stop!" A woman cried just before Clopin pulled the lever.  
>Clariece looked behind her to see Esmeralda make her way through the crowd over towards the stage. "These men aren't spies, they're our friends." She said as she walked up the stairs towards the men. "Phoebus saved the Miller's family." She said as she freed the tall blonde haired man. "And Quasimodo helped me escape." She said freeing the other man.<br>"Well, why didn't they say so?" Clopin asked as the two men took out their gags.  
>"We did say so!" The two men said in unison as the tall one named Phoebus walked towards the front of the stage. "We came here to warn you!" He shouted. "Frollo says he knows where you are and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!"<br>"Then let's not waste any time." Esmeralda said as all the people around the stage ran off to gather their things.  
>Clariece started following behind Rosa towards the direction of her home to get Lucas when Clopin came up next to her.<br>"We have to go now!" Clopin exclaimed putting his hand on her back to move her along when suddenly guards started streaming in from every angle. They surrounded the court and grabbed everyone in sight.  
>A guard grabbed Clariece, but with instinct punched him square in the face causing him to fall over. Two other guards came from behind Clariece and shoved her to the ground and tied her up. Upon seeing her shoved to the ground Clopin ran to try and help her but was sprung upon by three men from all sides. As the guard lifted Clariece up she looked at Clopin then towards Rosa only to see that she too was tied up.<br>"Bitch!" The man said as he got up wiping the blood from his nose.  
>"You," he said grabbing Clariece by the chin and pulled her face close to his, "will be fun to watch die." Clopin hearing those words tried his best to free his arms and only managed to knock over one of the soldiers near him. Only to once again be knocked to the ground and now have a guard lean on him so that he wouldn't move.<br>"Tom!" A man exclaimed towards the man still holding on to Clariece's chin. "Leave her be, we are not to harm them, yet."  
>Clariece looked away from the man towards Esmeralda where a tall, and awfully pale, Frollo was walking away from her towards the middle of the court.<br>"There's going to be a little bonfire in the square tonight, and you're all invited!" He said ever so cheerfully before the guards started taking all of the gypsies of to the dungeons. 


	4. Chapter 4: War in the Square

**Chapter 4: War in the Square  
><strong>  
>The guards walked Clariece and the gypsies out of the Court of Miracles and out into the open. As Clariece looked she saw down at the bottom of the trail there were many caged wagons waiting for them. When they got up to the cages the guard stopped.<br>"Now, you better not do anything stupid." He said before throwing Clariece up to the cage. Clariece felt his fingers dig deep into her arms as she looked over and saw Pierre get the same treatment as her. Suddenly Clariece heard the door open to the cage and heard someone being thrown into the cage Clariece averted her eyes over to see Clopin lying on the floor of the cage. The guard took Clariece over to the still open door, quickly unloosened her ties and threw her in.  
>"Ow." Came a voice from under her.<br>"Oh," Clariece said getting up, "sorry!"  
>"It's alright." Clopin said sitting up and looking at the other eight gypsies in the caged wagon. Clariece went and sat right next to Clopin and watched as the last of the gypsies were put into cages. "This should have never happened." Clopin said looking out of the bars of the cage.<p>

"There was no way for you to prevent this." Clariece stated touching his hand. "Things just happened to work out this way." Clopin looked into her eyes with what almost looked like fear in his eyes. He put his arm around her shoulder and she put her head upon his shoulder. They rode the rest of the way like that until the carts came to a complete stop. When the cart stopped Clopin stood up and made his way towards the front of the cage. Clariece too stood up and made her way next to him and looked around at the other cages filled with gypsies. She looked up towards the stage were some guards were putting hay up against a pole, as two other guards brought someone dressed in white out of Notre Dame. As Clariece looked closer she realized that it was Esmeralda.  
>"What is so interesting?" Clopin asked looking up towards Clariece who now had her hands gripping the bars of the cage.<br>Clopin stood up and looked towards the stage and saw the guards bring Esmeralda up on the stage. Clopin looked over and saw Frollo walk up towards the stage.  
>"Notice how he has the biggest grin he's shown in years." A gypsy said behind them as the other gypsies moved in closer to watch.<br>"Yeah," Clariece said looking at the mid-aged gypsy before turning to look back towards the stage, "and I'm pretty sure that he is really enjoying this night."  
>Clariece looked over at the stage as two guards were tying up Esmeralda to the post before looking over towards Clopin.<br>"Who would've known that it would have turned out like this?" Clariece said as she looked back towards the stage. Clopin looked over at Clariece before turning back to look towards the stage at the sound of Frollo's voice.  
>"The prisoner Esmeralda has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft." Frollo said towards the people.<br>"The nerve." Clariece said under her breath as protests came from the crowd. Clariece watched as Frollo started saying something to Esmeralda causing her to spit in his face.  
>"Hmm." Clariece looked over towards Clopin who was laughing under his breath in a sort of amusement and agony laugh.<br>As she looked back she saw Frollo set the hay ablaze. As thick black smoke rose up from the fire and around Esmeralda, Clariece looked at Esmeralda as she started chocking and she watched as her head fell to her chest. At that point Clariece drained of all hope as she watched as one of her friends die right before her eyes. Clariece lowered her head and looked towards Clopin who also had lowered his head, when suddenly the entire crowd started to gasp.  
>Both Clariece and Clopin's heads shot up and watched as Quasimodo came swinging down from Notre Dame. He landed on the stage and grabbed Esmeralda before the flames fully reached her. Two guards started approaching Quasimodo and Esmeralda; Quasimodo took the pole on the stage and knocked the two guards off before grabbing the rope again and swinging off up to the top of Notre Dame.<br>"Sanctuary!" He shouted as he looked down towards the crowd below. "Sanctuary!"  
>"She's going to be okay." Clopin said smiling looking towards Clariece.<br>Clariece smiled at Clopin and looked back towards all the other cages and saw Phoebus climbing up on a cage.  
>"Citizen's of Paris!" he said addressing the crowd, "Frollo has persecuted our people, ransacked our city and now he's declared war on Notre Dame herself. Will we allow it?" He yelled as he raised a pole above his head.<br>"NO!" People shouted from all over the crowd. They ran to the cages that held the gypsies and chopped the locks away setting the gypsies free. As the gypsies all got free they formed a circle around Clopin.  
>"Frollo has spent the past twenty-five years mistreating and killing our people for crimes we have not committed, not all the time, anyway." Clopin said as he looked towards Clariece. "Now he has gone and tried to kill our own La Esmeralda and has mistreated our friends. Are we going to let him harm us or our people any further?" Clopin looked around at the people as they grew angrier by the second; clutching the axes and swords they had in their hands. "I say we kill him!"<br>With that the gypsies flocked towards Notre Dame and fought alongside the very people that used to criticize them of stealing. Clariece started walking by Clopin as he grabbed her by the arm.  
>"Oh no you don't." He said as he pulled her closer.<br>"What?!" Clariece asked as she stared into his deep brown eyes.  
>"I think it would be best if you went to go find the children."<br>"What and leave you here to deal with this yourself." Clariece said freeing her arm from his grasp. "I don't think so."  
>"Well I think so, now go." He said walking a bit off backwards.<p>

"I am not going to leave you here alone!" Clariece stated walking towards him.

Coming back towards Clariece Clopin put his hands on her shoulders he said, "You must go."

"Why? Why me?" She asked trying to find the answer in his eyes.

"Because…."

"Because why?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you! I want to know that you are safe." He said looking at her taking her face in his hands, "Can you please do this…for me?"

Clariece looked at him and knew that she didn't want to argue with him any longer on this, "Okay"  
>and with that she turned around and ran in the other direction of Notre Dame. She didn't have to go far before finding the cages with the children.<br>"Hey it's Clare." One boy said as Clariece drew closer causing all of the children to gather near the one end of their cage.  
>The children started asking, and saying many things as Clariece came up to their cages.<br>"Hey, hey, hey," Clariece said holding up her hands looking from cage to cage as the children started to settle down. "Everything is fine; I'm here to get you all out, OK." Clariece said as she pulled out a sword from the strap around her waist.  
>"Now stand back!" She said as she raised the sword. The children moved back and when they were all to the back she cut the lock, and opened the door for the kids to get out. She walked over the other cage and broke its lock and waited for the kids to all get out of it. She walked a bit away from the cages and looked around the deserted streets and buildings as the children gathered around Clariece.<br>"What are we going to do now?" A little boy asked.  
>"Just hold on a sec." Clariece said as she walked up towards the bakers place. She went to open the door and was surprised to find that it was unlocked. As she opened to door and looked inside she saw that it was a terrible mess, she took one look around before sticking her head out the door.<p>

"Get in here, now!" Clariece exclaimed as the children ran up towards the building. "Now you all will be in here until I, or another adult, comes back to get you all. Okay." Clariece looked around from child to child as some shook their heads at her words.  
>"But why can't you stay?" A little boy asked from the back of the group.<br>"I have to go." She said looking at the boy and the other little kids by him. "Elijah, look after everyone and no one leaves the building until help comes." Clariece told the oldest boy by the door before running off towards the city square.


End file.
